


某某

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top qiankunbottom tenyangxiao luwin a little
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 6





	某某

某某  
kunten  
20200917

00/  
来年陌生的是昨日最亲的某某，  
总好于那日我没有遇到过某某。①

01/  
李永钦一个电话打过来的时候，钱锟这边刚刚结束执勤，本来说好公务员朝九晚五按部就班才来的，真正到了岗位上钱锟才意识到自己被坑了。

脱掉警服换上自己的正装外套，李永钦在电话里连环call，催他赶快到地方，那边听起来觥筹交错好不热闹。钱锟手里拿着领带顾不得系，匆匆赶往楼下驱车前往目的地。停好车后边系手里的领带边向里走，李永钦老远看到他举高手示意坐在这里，坐定之后开始寒暄。

钱警官好久不见呐，感觉你瘦了好多工作辛苦吧。

这就别打趣我了吧，哪个社畜不辛苦啊。钱锟笑着应话，旁边的李永钦笑着吐槽：他也就这几天瘦了，上周还跟我抱怨体重增长太多，天天摸鱼享清福罢了。倒是你王总年纪轻轻肚子就起来了，应酬才辛苦啊。说完拍拍钱锟，伸手给他重新正了正领带，笑他你是又多忙，怎么歪成这样就进来了。

钱锟小声抱怨没办法嘛，今天的案子复杂，我出外勤路上光开车来回走高速就花了四五个小时，差点就赶不上了。

班长站起来敲了敲杯子：人都到齐了吧，今天我们2014届高三七班同学会，大家相聚在这里——

班长，今天这场合就不用再说什么客套话了吧，你看看你怎么还学会打官腔了呢。

班长举着杯子：那行，我不啰嗦了，大家直接干杯吧！

大家齐齐站起来举着碰杯，钱锟脸上笑得比班长还官方，李永钦眯着眼睛偷偷用力碰了碰他的杯子，把他杯子里的饮料撞洒在手上，声音淹没在一片清脆的玻璃响声里。钱锟回过头冲李永钦瞪眼，李永钦坐下来之后小猫似的皱了皱鼻子，从钱锟包里拿纸巾递给他擦就当是赔罪。

你换个包吧，这都多少年了，哪儿有人上班背这种老土的包。

好好的包换什么。钱锟大概是饿坏了，埋头往嘴里塞食物，腮帮子鼓鼓的，说话也不清不楚。再说了，这包不还是你送我的，记不记得，就我刚就业那年。

行啊你钱锟，在这儿等着我呢，非等我再送你一个才肯换。

我可没这么说啊，我的意思是我们基层公务员能挣几个钱，每个月还有房贷要还，过日子还是要精打细算才行。

同学会聊来聊去无非还是那些内容，当年谁跟谁红过脸，谁跟谁谈过恋，谁跟谁又分开。一个女同学笑着说当年还跟李永钦告过白，全场哇得起哄，李永钦狡辩我都不记得了。女同学说我记得，因为印象实在太深刻了，永生难忘。

高二那年，我看他跳舞一见钟情，给他递了情书，他约我放学后到后操场那棵榕树下，你们猜怎么着？

听到这里李永钦想了起来，窘迫地捂着脸，求求你别说了好吧，我错了。

你李永钦还能有今天啊？钱锟饶有兴趣地看着事态发展。

女生继续说，他就那样抱着胳膊看着我，说我不会接受你的，倒不是你不好，我只是太爱我自己了。因为对方太自恋而被拒绝这种理由，放在今天是要被投稿社会性死亡的程度吧。

饭桌上大家都笑傻了，李永钦解释那都是当年年轻不懂事太中二了，我向你赔个不是，姐姐我真的错了。

我看不是你社死，现在提起来这件事，社死的人只有李永钦一个。钱锟说完拍了拍李永钦的肩膀。

张同学，现在看到当年的暗恋对象是什么感觉？

女生很潇洒地甩了一下头发，举起手露出婚戒来：现在的感觉就是没事都过去了，而且一直以来我都有向李永钦同学学习，做个自信的女人。

恭喜恭喜——

你恭喜晚了，她儿子都会打酱油了。

哎——我不是出国了几年，跟大家消息不通也正常。

咱们班是不是除了永钦跟钱锟他们俩之外，都没什么机会联系？

好像是，奇怪你们俩当年不是打得最凶互相看不顺眼，怎么现在这么好？

话题转着转着又回过来，钱锟终于饱了，喝了口果汁开始聊天：啊，这，得问永钦，我们俩当年也没有打得很凶吧我感觉？

那是你脾气太好，传闻说本来咱班妇女之友是你，后来永钦转过来之后变成他了，你们俩就此大打出手？

你们都哪儿听得这些乱七八糟，李永钦笑着呷了口酒，当然不是，其实就是当年——唉？当年咱们俩为什么会看不顺眼？

我问你你现在来问我？钱锟摊开手一脸疑惑。

李永钦也摸不着头脑，一时间两人面面相觑。

02/  
酒足饭饱后，提议去第二摊，李永钦过来把手搭在钱锟肩膀上，问你明天总要放假吧，没事就陪我一起去得了。

钱锟无奈只得接受，酒店结束营业，全班除了个别几个有事来不及要走的，剩下的人去了隔壁唱k，选了最大的包厢。李永钦满意地坐在那里喝酒，钱锟闭着眼睛休息一会儿，话筒轮了一圈到钱锟点的那首，李永钦大喊锟哥锟哥！故人归故人归！

李永钦你是不是欠揍？话是这么说，钱锟还是笑得挺开心，轮到他的时候分别唱了两首耳熟能详的周杰伦，当然了基本上还是全班一起合唱，后面累了陆陆续续开始跑神或者睡觉，第三次点了陈奕迅的粤语歌，李永钦不熟，钱锟一个人坐在高脚凳上唱，李永钦坐在他面前听。

一首歌唱完之后钱锟转过头，发现李永钦闭着眼睛歪着头睡，他走过去坐下来说音乐这么大声你怎么还能睡得着，李永钦睁开眼睛打了个哈欠：没有啦，是你唱得太无聊所以我不自觉就睡着了。

自己累了就别找借口说我唱得难听。

我没有哦，我是说你唱得有点无聊。

不都一个意思。钱锟不跟他计较，问要不要回去，我送你。

走吧走吧，年龄大了熬不动夜了。李永钦站起来伸了个懒腰，感觉骨头都在咯嘣咯嘣响，把钱锟都吓到了，说不至于吧。

李永钦说怎么不至于，我们伏案工作的也很辛苦，每天坐在那里审片子，看得我头都晕了。说完跟剩下的同学打了个招呼，两人一起离开，钱锟说我认识一个按摩的地方，你去按按得了，按完回来神清气爽也舒服点。

我不太习惯陌生人直接碰我，哪天你学一套回来给我按得了。

行啊。钱锟答应得很爽快。

走出室内，已经是凌晨三四点多，此时入秋，昼夜温差大，迎面吹来一阵冷风，李永钦打了个寒颤，钱锟要脱外套给他，李永钦说我不冷，说完咬紧了牙关好不让牙齿上下打架。

你真的不穿，大半夜的又没人看，穿个外套又不会毁掉你时尚造型。

李永钦说那我也不穿，你车呢，快点上车得了。

坐好钱锟先系上安全带，李永钦坐在副驾驶，在他好催歹催下终于系了安全带。李永钦说去你家吧，我明天想喝点清淡的醒酒。钱锟吐槽你天天也不做饭，还买那么大的冰箱干嘛。

我是不买菜，可我的宝贝们总要有个地方住吧。

什么宝贝，还不是这那那这的一堆护肤品和酒，我说你少喝点酒吧，也不是小孩子了。

就是当了大人才要喝酒，小孩子那会儿谁还用得着喝酒啊。

钱锟发动车子上路，问你这次怎么没开车过来。

李永钦说David送我过来的，我想喝酒，开了车过来还得叫代驾，我的宝贝可不能让别人随便乱碰。

你什么时候改改你那个洁癖吧。 

不要，我不要迁就外界，外界就应该迁就我才对。再说了不是还有你嘛。李永钦靠在椅背上，眼皮开始向下耷拉，显出几分疲惫。

也就我了，别人怎么忍得了你那个脾气。

那别人就不要忍了。李永钦看了看钱锟说，对了，万一David给你打电话你别理，我们俩分手了现在屁关系也没有。

不是说他还载你来同学会吗，怎么就分手了。

刚下车就分了，我把他甩了。

钱锟点了点头，说甩得好，我早就跟你说过，我第一眼看他的时候觉得他这个人不行。红灯老远就慢慢降速，在停止线前停了下来。

你还挺会马后炮。

唉我说的可是实话，我真的觉得他不行。

我哪任男朋友你觉得行过？不是每一任都不行吗？

钱锟总结为：那是你眼光太差了，没见过一个好男人。

我眼光怎么差了，你跟我好好分析一下我每一任男朋友怎么差了？

就，别的不说，你大一那会儿交的第一个男朋友，他年龄也太大了，比你大十五岁？那正常吗？

钱警官你不要太封建，大家都是成年人你情我愿的，年龄大一点又怎么样，再说了我那时候年纪小，比较热衷于从成熟男性身上寻找我成长过程中缺失的父爱。

不是说封建不封建，年龄差太多，彼此生活的环境相差太多，到最后还不是你们两个聊不来分手了。钱锟耐着性子跟他掰扯，听得李永钦点了点头，说：有道理，那我第二个呢？

小宋长得太帅了。

长得太帅也是错吗？

那倒不是，只是长得太帅之外他心思不太正，跟你在一起的时候，还老是左顾右盼的，我跟你说过他饭桌上老是看我你不信，结果最后太花心劈腿了吧。

他还看过你？你确定不是你自恋吗？

钱锟一脸无语：他跟你分手之后还跑来给我发彩信，我一打开发现是一张屌图。

还有这回事？妈的！

在我那个手机里，那个坏了都，不然现在还能拿给你看。

你给他回信了吗？

我回了，我说我是直男，请不要骚扰我。多次发送淫秽、侮辱、恐吓或者其他信息，干扰他人正常生活的，根据《治安管理处罚法》第四十二条，处五日以下拘留或者五百元以下罚款；情节较重的，处五日以上十日以下拘留，可以并处五百元以下罚款。罚款同时会记入档案，成为你整个人生的污点。

李永钦笑得瘫倒在座椅上捂着肚子：钱警官，不愧是你。那后来呢？

后来肯定就没有后来了啊，都这么说了他哪儿敢再找我。

你分析得还真挺像那么回事，我信你了，后面那些个呢？

后面那些，姓赵那个太丑了，小白太小气，姓高的那小子又太大手大脚，简直把你当提款机。然后就是这个David，我第一次见他的时候，觉得他太以自我为中心了，而你也是很要强的人，你们两个要怎么相处，你自己想想是不是。

哎？钱警官，我之前怎么没发现你对我历任男朋友分析起来全都头头是道。

钱锟摇了摇头把车停好：那没办法，谁让我是你李永钦唯一一个持续了这么多年的最好的朋友呢。

03/  
现在钱锟跟李永钦是彼此最好的朋友，他们高中相遇，李永钦在高一下班学期从曼谷转来，跟钱锟分在同一个班，直到他们大学毕业。

在两性关系因为保守而相对对立的高中时代，大家惊讶于跟男生和女生都能友好打成一片的钱锟，以及同样可以跟男生和女生都能友好玩在一起的李永钦，他们两个人之间却宛如死对头。

钱锟至今记忆模糊，李永钦早已抛在脑后。想来想去原因应该算不得什么大事。

钱锟家里有一套李永钦的洗漱用品，两个月前被当时的女朋友扔过一次，钱锟不吭声又到商场去买了一套一模一样的放回来，李永钦给他打电话说想吃夜宵便带着酒杀到他家里，过夜也没发现自己的东西被换了新。一进门钱锟把吃的端上桌，还是热的，李永钦看了一圈觉得钱锟家缺了点什么，问起来：你那副画呢，被我吐槽丑，但是你自己觉得画得特好看挂门边的那个。

哦，那个啊，被小莉不小心弄坏了。

什么不小心，八成也是跟我一样觉得丑，给你砸了让你换新的吧。

钱锟摇摇头说那倒不是，我们俩分手了。

那——敬钱警官逝去的爱情。李永钦给钱锟倒了杯酒好抚慰他的失恋破碎的心，分就分吧，喝了这杯开始新的恋情。

借你吉言。钱锟点了点头一饮而尽，祝我早日走出失恋的阴影。

别阴影，大家都是成年人了，失个恋算什么事，反正你们俩也不合适。李永钦脸上带笑，说得轻松。

我们俩怎么不合适，我就谈过两个女朋友，每一个你都说不合适。

是真的不合适，你看啊，你大三交往的那个学姐，是初恋吧，但人家不是啊，该主动的时候你不主动，肯定会分开啊。

不是，我跟学姐不是我主不主动的问题，她大四实习太忙，我也是觉得她辛苦不想打扰她。

就是辛苦才会想男朋友多陪自己聊聊天，吃吃饭什么的啊。李永钦说完手机消息提示响了，他打开手指飞快在屏幕上跳动，嘴里还是吐槽不停：亏得当年班里传我跟你最懂女人心，现在看看你还是算了吧。

我努力去理解，但是人跟人本来就很难做到真正的互相理解。女人心，海底针啊。

男人心才是。李永钦在这边被消息搞得有点烦躁。

男人心怎么了，我就不海底针。

不海底针不是男人，锟哥不是男人。

又乱讲，算了我不跟你计较。钱锟无可奈何地笑笑，那你说小莉跟我为什么不合适？

她啊，她太爱撒娇了，你不是最烦那种撒娇的人。

我怎么最烦了，我挺喜欢——钱锟话说到一半被李永钦打断，手指放在嘴巴上嘘了一下示意接个电话。

喂，David，哎呀别生气了好不好嘛，我今天真的很累，你不知道我们部长跑去国外度假，所有稿子和片子都要给我审，给我一点时间让我好好休息一下可以吗宝贝……

挂掉电话李永钦整个人如释重负，重新缩回椅子上：你刚刚说什么来着，继续。

我说——钱锟手托着下巴，饶有兴趣地看着李永钦在电话里的用平时不常见的语气讲话。我说我没有烦，我挺喜欢那种很会撒娇的人。

李永钦哼了一声，你们一个两个就吃这一套，呵，直男。

你们部长答应给你的奖金打进来了吗？

打了，不打我才不在这儿累死累活加班，那些新闻烦死了，对家公司也烦死了，主管烦死了，暑假来了几个新人实习也烦死了，David也烦死了，非要我跟着他去见他那些个朋友们，而且他亲哥也在场我的天，我可不想刚交往两个星期就被拿去在对方社交圈里接受评头论足。好说歹说老子吃奶的劲都拿出来撒娇了，他这边可算消气，也就这次了给他个机会发泄一下情绪。

哟呵，李永钦，看不出来啊，你真的变了，以前这种事你不都绝不退步。

钱锟，你说……我是不是太强势了。

你觉得什么叫强势，什么又叫太——强势了呢？

就……我这样……感情里很容易让别人不舒服。

按照我的感觉来说的话，我觉得李永钦很好，善良正直，敢爱敢恨，工作能力很强。  
举几个例子，高中的时候班里所有人不管男生女生，大家都很喜欢你，觉得你性格很好，也很有趣。  
大学的时候呢，帮助身患重病的同学，不计前嫌地和我联手，一起推动校内公益基金会的成立，以至于上次回学校，还有其他遇到困难的同学可以继续受益。  
这样的例子太多了，李永钦这个人很优秀，可能因为身上带着棱角跟世界格格不入，也正是因为这些棱角李永钦很特别。我不觉得独一无二是什么坏事，相反是很好的事，至于那些不能接受你的独特的那些人，那就不要接受，离开好了。李永钦不需要迎合别人去磨掉棱角，况且我们都是随着时间在不断成长的，无形当中总会被打磨。

钱锟好长一段话下来，李永钦差点眼泪汪汪，瘪着嘴巴回道：没想到你居然会说这种话。

喂，在你眼里我到底是什么形象啊。

现在是很光辉的形象。谢谢你钱锟。

不客气，我们是老朋友嘛。

谢谢你老朋友，给我安慰给我夜宵还把床让给我睡自己睡沙发。

你终于良心发现了吗？

那不如一起睡床。

钱锟没有像一开始那样拒绝，说你男朋友会介意吧，而是点了点头，说睡就睡吧，不然每次你来我家，沙发睡一晚我都得腰疼一天。

再回到现在，结束唱k，回到钱锟家是凌晨五点多，李永钦边冲澡边抱怨你开车实在是太慢，慢得像蜗牛。

出来钱锟拿着毛巾进去，争辩道我是为了安全好吧安全！

折腾下来已经接近六点，钱锟终于瘫倒在床上，临睡前他看了看身旁的李永钦，蜷起身体睡得像只猫。

04/  
在睁开眼睛之前，首先闻到的是鸡汤味，李永钦揉着眼睛爬起来，只见钱锟站在厨房煮米线，一旁的砂锅里还煲着鸡汤。

好香啊。李永钦洗漱完走过来，大早上你一个人忙得过来？

看看表吧，我睁眼的时候已经十二点了，现在是下午两点钟。钱锟盛了一勺鸡汤吹了吹，喂过去让李永钦尝尝咸淡。

李永钦点了点头说很好，要不要其他蔬菜，我来切菜好了。

想到上次李永钦战战兢兢握着菜刀的手，钱锟连忙制止拦下他挽起袖子的架势，我来我来，你就别添麻烦了。

我帮人啊我不烦人。

我谢谢你祖宗，你把餐具摆好就算帮我了。

米线味道不错，李永钦喝了半杯蜂蜜水，酒醒了很多。对了我昨晚做梦梦到你了。

什么梦？

我不是一直都很想养猫嘛，梦到你送了很多只小猫给我，因为这个你欠了好多人情债，这里要忙那里要忙的，甚至还给刘阿姨家养的母猪找了个男朋友。

先不说为什么会梦到刘阿姨，刘阿姨一直住在机关大院，怎么会有条件养猪？

我怎么知道，我只是恰巧做了个梦而已。李永钦想了想：你关注点真的挺奇特，做个梦还要仔细分析一下。对了，你妈上周跟我说也要我给你找个女朋友来着。

没必要，真的没必要。

怎么没必要了，你知道你妈多担心你吗，她专门问我说，小钦啊，小锟他该不会是你们那个圈的吧，其实他要真的喜欢男生我也没意见，我就是想着他年纪也不小了，总得找个伴照应着过日子是不是。

无语，我妈是觉得我多老啊，才三十一就得找个伴？

长辈们不都这样，我爸上周还让我把David带回来看看，结果昨晚我们俩就吹了。

我几个相亲全给推了，她再让你介绍你就说找不到。

我确实说了，我说小锟这么好的人，温柔又贤惠的，我看了一圈觉得没人能配得上他。等我哪天遇到个好妹妹实在配得上的，一定第一个介绍给他。

我妈一听估计乐坏了，难得你这么夸我。

李永钦翻了个白眼，得了吧，我这点礼数会不懂？在你妈面前我天天夸你。

在我面前怎么不多夸夸我。

实事求是罢了。

实事求是你怎么不夸？在我家穿着我的睡衣睡我的床吃着我做的米线，李永钦你说说怎么才叫实事求是。

嗯，米线做的还不错。李永钦放下碗筷点了点头。

还不错你一口气吃两大碗，不嚷嚷着减肥了？钱锟说完挑眉看着他。

非常好！这哪儿是米线啊，这是厨神大作，我这辈子就没吃过这么好吃的东西，钱锟牛逼！

得得得，别吹了，怎么听都没一点诚意。

我怎么没诚意了。

不说了，你等会儿把碗刷了，我下午得去局里开个会，你回去的时候把门直接锁上就行我带钥匙了。钱锟匆匆穿上外套要出门。

李永钦又耷拉着眼睛可怜巴巴地问：我能不能不刷碗。

不刷怎么办，就这点东西，你总不能变出来个洗碗机让它自己刷。说完钱锟提着包走了，李永钦留在原地说好主意，结果就是下班后回来的钱锟发现家里橱柜被人拆了一个，崭新的洗碗机安置在那里，打开发现那几个碗筷躺在洗碗机内，被洗得干干净净。

李永钦消息发过来，对了后天思成出差路过要来，趁机会把孩子们一起聚一下吃个饭得了。还有我叫人装了个洗碗机，已经试用了觉得挺方便的，全款付过了你放心用吧。

钱锟咬牙切齿：万恶的有钱人。

05/  
李永钦很有钱这回事大概是从出生开始，钱锟还在背着书包走在路上想着怎么给刚写的那首曲子作词的时候，李永钦已经坐着迈巴赫提前赶到学校了。高中时期的李永钦出手也很大方，有些人出自真心的爱意同他交际，还有些人多少掺杂着年少无知的虚荣心。

坐在办公桌上等待案件受理的钱锟正了正领带，前来的人需要更换身份证，填完表格，他起身带着对方前往办理处，只听人问道：警官，请问是一高毕业的吗？

钱锟愣了一下点了点头：你认识我吗？

我高你一级，跟李永钦认识。但我跟你当时打过一架嘛，也算不打不相识。

没错来着，高二那会儿李永钦跟一个高三的学长很亲近。钱锟终于想起来两人高中时期誓不两立的原因，面上却笑了笑说我都忘了。

都是小时候的事情了，这时候跟你道个歉，希望还不晚。学长笑呵呵地伸出手。

先动手的是我，我也有错，不用跟我道歉。钱锟也伸出手握了一下，有机会见了永钦，跟他道个歉吧。

学长说希望以后有机会。说完给钱锟递了张名片，转身进去拍照了。钱锟脸上的笑敛了起来，名片在手心里被捏成一团，扔进走廊边上的垃圾桶里。

其实也就是那些很幼稚的高中生矛盾。

当时的钱锟很难搞清楚，李永钦对学长的憧憬中夹杂着多少复杂的情感。那是人生中第一次打架，现在想来钱锟也无法理解自己为什么会生气成那样，一冲动挥出了拳头。被质问为什么要先动手，钱锟看了看赶来扶着学长的李永钦，又看了看提问的老师，那家伙不是什么好人。如果不是那么多人在场，李永钦说不定抄起一个板凳就冲他砸过来了。

确实不应该……钱锟自言自语道。

不应该什么？不应该加班？你看我说的对吗锟哥？

肖俊我不是让你在档案室好好整理档案，也不知道从哪儿冒出来的，突然出来吓我一跳。

我早就在这儿站半天了，想问问多出来这些放哪儿，柜子塞不下了，又是时间比较久远的要不要扔掉，谁知道你在发什么呆现在怪我吓你。

给我吧我来处理。钱锟接过档案袋，双手举着在肖俊头上拍了一下，怎么说你两句还委屈上了。

跟肖俊调侃两句完，钱锟抱着档案袋往储藏室里走去，储藏室好久没人出入，里面一股淡淡的霉味，不知道是灰尘进入鼻腔还是真菌过敏，钱锟喷嚏打个不停。蹲下来按照时间和性质把档案归类，多半是几年前甚至十几年前的案件，有些经过他的手，也有些受理时他只是个刚从学校毕业的菜鸟。

钱锟整理完关掉柜门，走出储藏室。想到自己跟着前辈经的第一个案件，报纸一开始报道说是钉子户对赔款不满，刺伤前来拆迁的工作人员。实际上随着调查发现其实是赔款被人私吞，无处可去所以不肯搬离，相关人员涉黑叫来打手威胁妻女殴打丈夫，所以丈夫持刀反抗刺伤了其中一个人。事情没能按照正规方式解决，利益牵扯太多真相被压了下来，后面丈夫被判了二十年，妻子服毒自杀，仅剩的女儿被农村的爷爷奶奶收养。

再往后的故事未免有些讽刺，贪污者得罪了更大的势力，靠着躲进监狱捡一条命，而那些涉黑人员，统统在日后扫黑除恶的活动当中被处理。但是丈夫依然在监狱里，妻子依然去世，小女孩的成长依然没能有父母陪伴在身边。钱锟喝多了抱着李永钦哭了一整夜，出于内疚，前辈每个月给小女孩家里寄去些生活的费用，钱锟隔几年有机会路过那里便会去看看，买些日需用品。

年轻的时候对善良、公平、正义等等等这些，永远是一腔热血满怀希望。可越活越意识到，很多时候事情本身没有对错可言。不真正站在对方的立场上，我们永远无法理解对方做出这些事情的动机。就像公众以为的偏执的凶手，也许只是一个被逼到极点的可怜人。就像李永钦因为那一句话，在整个高中对钱锟充满敌意，是因为他暗恋学长。

即使对方对自己并不那么热情，甚至在背后议论李永钦是不是不太正常，但是毕竟是喜欢的人，没人能坦然面对喜欢的人被当面诋毁。十几年后的今天，钱锟试着站在十七岁的李永钦的角度上，明白了他的愤怒和忧伤。

如果可以重来，钱锟会奔赴现场提前拉开男人刺出去的刀，会撞开冲上前去扔掉女人手中的药。  
如果可以重来，钱锟一定会拉开十七岁的自己，让他闭嘴，让他不要再伤李永钦的心。

确实不应该当着李永钦的面说学长的不对，但是挥出的那一拳钱锟从来不后悔。

06/  
董思成的到来是一周后的事情，李永钦还在忙，钱锟下班开着车去高铁站接他，同行的还有一个年轻人，董思成说是他同事，叫黄旭熙。黄旭熙一开始还有些拘谨，跟在董思成后面一言不发，上了车之后有一搭没一搭地聊天，兴致也跟着起来。

所以锟哥你就是董先生的表哥？黄旭熙的普通话一开口一股广东味，钱锟从后视镜里瞥了一眼，讲话的时候整个人眼睛亮亮的瞪得好大。

董思成说不是，锟哥是他表哥的朋友，其实跟亲表哥也差不多。

哦——

钱锟先带着他们回去，你们俩自便，我出门买点菜，想吃什么你们给我发消息列个单子，永钦今天外采去的地方挺远的，估计到家天都黑了。

到了楼下只见刘扬扬跟李永钦那个小助理在小区活动区里荡秋千，钱锟纳闷多大个人了玩得还挺开心，也不知道是怎么认识的。刘扬扬一看到他从秋千上下来飞奔过来，小助理跟在后面，正巧钱锟收到董思成的消息，密密麻麻好长的清单。钱锟招招手，刚好你们俩过来给我当苦力得了。

超市里刘扬扬非要坐在购物车里，一只脚刚踏进去，商场工作人员眼睛就瞪了过来，笑着说先生不好意思，只有身高一米以内的儿童才可以。钱锟说你可别赖皮了，小助理在旁边笑得前仰后合。

刘扬扬不怎么情愿地撅了一下嘴，问表哥让助理接我放学，他怎么半天还不回来，思成哥都来了。

他忙你又不是不知道，冠亨怪辛苦的，明明是下班时间了还得跟着加班照顾你这个高中生。

黄冠亨睁着一双大眼睛，咧开嘴巴露出一排上牙：不辛苦，老板让我陪他小表弟玩，还有额外奖金。闲着也是闲着，谁跟钱过不去呢。再说了老板还答应我来锟哥你这儿一起蹭饭。

李永钦这使唤人的本事可是越来越高了。钱锟在内心感慨。

表哥都带个同事过来了，锟哥你也带一个得了。刘扬扬眼珠子一转，钱锟也不知道他在心里打什么小算盘。

我带什么同事，你又不认识。

我认识一个，就你那个浓眉大眼的同事，肖俊，我手机被偷去警局找你的时候，就是他接待我的。

那都去年的事了，你怎么记得这么清，但凡把这脑子用在学习上，估计你哈佛都能上了，还犯得着高三天天拿这成绩回来。

刘扬扬对钱锟真的无语，今天多好的日子，非得提成绩来毁气氛，他转头跟黄冠亨一起去逛零食区，边走边聊天：Hendery我跟你说，就今天从外地来的是我二表哥，你老板是我大表哥。我二哥从小长得漂亮，大哥就以为他是女孩，有事没事就抱着他喊妹妹……

只剩钱锟一个人推着购物车在果蔬区头疼，本来还以为能帮点忙，谁知道又是什么忙也帮不上的主。东西选得差不多，刘扬扬拽着一个人的手拖了过来，钱锟定睛一看，这不是黄冠亨，而是肖俊。

董思成纳闷出去买菜的只有钱锟一个人，为什么回来的时候却变成了四个人。肖俊本来只是想随便买些家需，刘扬扬乐呵呵冲他问好，说锟哥在那边，不如去打个招呼。上班天天见面还打什么招呼，肖俊还没说出口已经被带着来了钱锟家里一起吃饭。黄冠亨倒不见外，上来一圈自我介绍，黄旭熙握着他的手说你好你好王先生。

我姓黄不姓王。

姓王不姓黄？

董思成把黄旭熙拉过来在他耳边说跟你一个姓，小狗这才反应过来，拍着双手大笑：哦你也姓黄啊！我刚刚听得还以为你姓王呢。

07/  
钱锟提着两大兜子最后才进门，本来是拉人做苦力的，为什么真正在做苦力的只有自己一个人。刘扬扬凑在肖俊耳边说着什么，两个人一起去里屋打游戏。黄冠亨带着电脑，顺便把上班那会儿没剪完的片子完成，拷下来直接把储存卡给李永钦，这样就不用再麻烦。

董思成很有眼色地挽起袖子帮忙洗菜，钱锟在心里感慨，不愧是思成，三十岁也依然是最乖巧的好弟弟，但是做菜就不用你来了……钱锟终于在董思成拿起锅之前把他拦了下来。黄旭熙跟在黄冠亨屁股后面看他剪片子，一边哇好厉害记者都是这样的吗，哇网络媒体的记者也很厉害哇等等诸如此类地拍马屁。黄冠亨刚毕业，被还在上学的学生仔夸奖还是蛮臭屁，一边故意炫技加特效，被推门进来的李永钦抓了个正着。

黄冠亨你做新闻以为是在做科幻片吗，多余的特效都给我删掉。

人都齐了，等你等了半天，我还以为这次又得天黑才能回来。钱锟转头对着门口说完低头开了火。

李永钦脱掉外套挂在衣架上，走过去洗手，回钱锟话说：我一路甩到快一百码回来的。

注意安全啊你，说了多少次市区不要开那么快。

知道了知道了。李永钦凑到一旁剥蒜的董思成身边，抱住大喊我们昀昀——门口那个就是你新养的小狗？

什么小狗？思成你把宠物带家里来了？钱锟回想着他们俩来的时候也没带什么小狗。

专心做饭吧你，来来来我来帮你放盐……李永钦说着拿起盐罐要往里撒。

别别别别别祖宗你收手吧，上次你那一大勺下去差点没齁死我。

董思成在旁边笑，李永钦问：什么事这么开心？

没，看你们俩感情真好，都这么多年了。

我们两个关系还好啊，天天吵架。李永钦被钱锟训得站在原地，什么也不让碰。

还是好，不知道以为你们俩老夫老妻。

什么老夫老妻？钱锟把菜盛盘放在一旁。

嗯。李永钦点了点头，说我们俩当年约定过等到四十岁我找不到男朋友，他找不到女朋友的时候，就这么在一起凑合着过得了。

李永钦我什么时候跟你这么约定过？

大学毕业你跟我同时失恋那次吧。

呀，那是喝多了好吧。

我看你们俩挺配，就这么过吧。董思成洗了洗手，把菜端到厨房里。

昀昀说咱们俩挺配呢。李永钦低头把买来的半成品菜装盘，想往微波炉里放，中间被钱锟截下。

你先把围裙戴上，不然衣服弄脏了。钱锟说着伸手从柜子里拿出来一条新的围裙，李永钦乖乖把手伸开等着他给自己穿，系绳子的时候李永钦还没来得及转身，钱锟凑过来拥抱似地直接这么给他在背后打了个蝴蝶结。好了。

李永钦眨了眨眼睛：刚刚说的你听到了没。

听到了。钱锟往锅里倒油，准备煎牛排：他开玩笑的，你又不是不知道。

四十岁的时候如果我们还单身就在一起凑合着过得了。

我们现在这样不就是在一起过吗？钱锟说完笑了一下。再说了，跟我过哪儿能算是凑合。

你还挺自恋。李永钦伸出手肘顶了一下钱锟。

哪里哪里，比起你还是差一点。

08/  
肖俊第一次玩，怎么都不上手，刘扬扬从背后环着他，把手覆在他的手上摆弄手柄：你看你这样然后这样……

扬扬吃饭了别玩了。李永钦推门进来，拎着刘扬扬的后衣领，直接把人拽了出来。

完了刘扬扬还在喊：哥你怎么这样！我还没存档。

没事我存了。肖俊出来去帮忙拿碗筷，刘扬扬难得懂事地帮忙一起。

李永钦拿出来自己珍藏的两瓶宝贝香槟，钱锟慢慢打开，多少还是洒了点，数了数七个人先倒了六杯，刘扬扬伸手被钱锟一巴掌打开：李永钦管管你弟，未成年人让他喝什么酒。

李永钦说都十七了，十八也是一眨眼的事，就给他喝一口吧。

说不行就是不行，你这个人怎么这样？

董思成拿来杯子给刘扬扬倒了杯雪碧，没事反正都带气你代替一下也能喝。

刘扬扬看了一眼肖俊，说了声那好吧。他端着雪碧要跟人干杯，黄冠亨先端起杯子，黄旭熙跟着端起，肖俊看着刘扬扬起劲的样子笑得眼睛眯起来。黄冠亨说：祝大家年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。

李永钦笑他都这会儿了还拽什么小学语文课代表的水平，七个人的杯子碰在一起，在欢声笑语里听起来噼里啪啦。

黄旭熙看了看董思成，低头笑了一下，在心里希望，希望真的可以年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。

酒足饭饱后，肖俊说不早了，一会儿公交车就没了，我走了。刘扬扬说我也走了，我们顺路。钱锟毫不给面子地戳穿：别撒谎，他家住城西，你家在城东，顺哪门子路。李永钦撞了一下钱锟，笑着说：扬扬说顺路就顺路，你们俩打车回去吧，扬扬身上现金够不够，不够我再给你点。

刘扬扬举着手机晃了晃，说没事可以用手机支付。

那肖俊我弟弟就拜托你了，稍微看着他点。

黄冠亨说他住的地方离钱锟家挺近，走着回去了，就当路上消消食。董思成带着黄旭熙也走了，他们行李托运已经送到酒店了，赶着过去。李永钦说等等我开车送送你们，钱锟把他拉住说你喝了酒别酒驾。

董思成说是，我们打车过去了，你们俩累了一天好好休息吧。黄旭熙挥手说再见再见。

人都走了，只剩下钱锟跟李永钦两个人，房间里突然静了下来。钱锟瘫坐在沙发上，李永钦看了看他：累坏了吧你。

还行。

李永钦把桌子擦了擦，要洗的东西都一股脑塞进洗碗机里，最后洗了洗手打开电视机，跟钱锟坐在一起。钱锟起身把啤酒提过来，李永钦随便调了个电影出来看，钱锟开了一罐递给李永钦，他看也不看地接过来，钱锟嘱咐你拿好，他嘴上说我拿好了不会洒的。

电影开始龙标，李永钦突然说起：我好久没去过电影院了。

你跟David交往的时候没去吗？

我们俩看电影的口味完全不一样，每次看我都睡着，回来还得笑着听他逼逼剧情，烦也烦死了。后来就不想跟他一起去了，但是我一个人看也没意思，还不如我们一起去看得了。

我们现在不就是一起在看吗。

说的也是，那就这样吧。

09/  
后来也这样相约看了几场电影，下了秋雨，钱锟跟去了李永钦家看他刚买的一张蓝光电影。窗户开着冷风溜进来，李永钦窝在沙发一角打哆嗦，钱锟起身去关上窗户，他伸伸手让钱锟给他拿一条毛毯出来，就在柜子里，钱锟坐回来时一人盖一边。

偶尔看着你会觉得很神奇，我们到底是什么时候变得这么亲密的？钱锟煮了红枣姜茶，两个人一人捧着一杯，几口下肚身体变得暖乎乎。

大学吧，一起搞那个——那个基金会，同学不是重病，我们一起搞了个慈善基金会，当时来回跑着拉赞助，不知不觉就和好变熟了。

不是变熟，就是变得亲密，你以前很像刺猬，人近不得的那种。

哪儿有那么夸张。

那可能是刺只刺我一个人，我近不得。

李永钦说着放下杯子，歪过头去蹭钱锟的胳膊，你要是这么说我就要刺你了，疼吗？

不疼，怪痒的。

李永钦蹭了两下，钱锟伸手帮他把头发整理回来，一边说：今天见到David了。

李永钦瞪大了眼睛：见他干嘛，他都来单位找茬了？

没，就是来局里办点事情，然后遇到我了，就聊了两句。

他又找你放什么狗屁。

别这么粗俗，他就是问你最近过得怎么样，我说挺好。

李永钦一个大白眼翻上了天，他有病啊，分手都多久了还在这儿操心我干嘛，有空不如操心操心他手里那支外股，这个月都跌成什么样了。别的他还说什么了？

没了，听完之后他说有我照顾你肯定挺好什么的，我还有个会要开，就走了。

谁照顾我还是我照顾谁关他屁事啊，李永钦一边掏手机：他这就是没事找事，我这就打电话骂他。

李永钦你别那么冲动——钱锟没挡住这气势，李永钦已经拿着手机到阳台上讲电话了。

喂？我，李永钦。分手都分多久了还来骚扰我身边的人你是不是有毛病，那天我在车里怎么跟你说的，管好你自己你能不能长脑子听一次……李永钦骂了快十分钟，那边沉默了好一会儿终于开口。

骂完了吗？

怎么你贱得非得听我继续骂？

你知道你把我拉黑这么久，第一次主动打过来就是为了我跟你的好朋友钱锟偶然相遇打了个招呼这件事？李永钦你总问我为什么这么在意钱锟，那我现在问问你，你为什么那么在意钱锟？

这不是废话，我们十几年的老朋友，我不在意他难道在意已经分手了的前男友吗？

李永钦你知不知道你的在意其实很扭曲，跟我在一起的时候永远是钱锟如何如何——

打住，都他妈分手了你怎么还在跟我啰嗦这些我们已经吵过无数次的东西？

李永钦你别转移话题了，伪装自己不累吗？你们的友谊多么纯洁多么高尚多么伟大，对比我对你的感情显得约束禁锢不够自由。不是我小心眼，李永钦你知不知道自己真的很自私，从来没有考虑过我的感受。

我们早就结束了，你也犯不着在这儿教我做人。拜托你哪怕是一点点，稍微给你自己留一点点面子，分手这种事情没必要撕破脸闹得太难看。

李永钦，我身为前男友最后的忠告是，说真的别逞强了，也别再祸害其他人了，如果不跟钱锟在一起就麻烦孤独终老吧。

电话挂了，李永钦把人重新拖回黑名单，站在阳台上看着远处的万家灯火。钱锟家位置不错，起码夜景漂亮，他扒着栏杆，看着底下星星点点汇成灯海，灯海的四周是无穷无尽的黑暗。时间渐晚，夜色渐浓，灯光开始陆陆续续地灭掉，一时间李永钦觉得黑暗仿佛吞噬掉了空气，让他难以呼吸。他打开窗户缝透气，吹进来的风很快带走他身上好不容易积攒起来的那点热气——原来是下雨了，几滴雨水随风进来打在脸上，手背抹一下黏腻腻。雨水很快落满地面，湿润的路面像模糊的镜子，反射着各种各样的灯光，积水里藏着另一个世界。

在那个世界里是否也有李永钦这个人呢，如果有的话是否过得更好呢？李永钦觉得浑身疲惫又无力，电影里的女人哭着说：我觉得我好像白活了，我每天像个傻子一样，我每天在干什么？②十七岁好像还是昨天的事，三十多岁已经在眼前铺开，四十岁可想而知就在身后紧跟不舍，这让李永钦心里突然涌起一阵忧郁。

打完了怎么还不进来？

李永钦看着窗外扯谎说我有点热，说完没出息地打了个喷嚏。钱锟没拆穿他，把手里的毯子递了过去，端着手里的热茶陪他站在一起。

吵架输了吗？

没有，你什么时候见过我吵架输过。

那为什么这样？

他找你事我护短嘛……你又不是不知道我的毛病。李永钦裹紧了毯子，缩了缩身体。

钱锟解释真的是偶然，更不是在找我的事，你不用生气。

没在生气了，我只是……我每次恋爱都是我先提的分手，但是呢，并不是因为我完全放下了所以分手的，而是因为我提前感觉到了对方转身的瞬间。从小到大我讨厌分开，我爸妈先离开曼谷来的中国，后来呢，我妹留学去了英国，感觉就剩我一个人了……并不是不能分离，而是我太讨厌当被剩下的那个了，我太害怕做剩下的那个人留在原地，所以我总是提前逃离现场。

钱锟把手放在他的后颈，缓缓地抚摸到脊背，再上来从脖子上开始，一遍又一遍，像是给猫顺毛。我们不是说好了，四十岁的时候就在一起凑合着过，所以你不会是被剩下的那个。

李永钦转过头看着他，鼻头红红的，眼睛也一副被雨水淋过的湿漉漉的样子：你要是提前找到女朋友了怎么办。

那我们提前到三十岁吧。钱锟看着李永钦，很久很久之后憋出了这样一句话。

李永钦扑哧一声笑了出来，他吸了吸鼻子：但是我从来没试过跟朋友交往，尤其是直男朋友。

我也没试过。钱锟伸了个懒腰，像李永钦一样双手搭在栏杆上：不要就算了。

感觉会很奇怪。李永钦凑过去亲了亲钱锟的嘴唇。

奇怪吗？钱锟看着他的眼睛，额头顶着他的前额，李永钦的鼻尖随着身体呼吸起伏，会碰到钱锟的脸，冰冰凉凉的，钱锟觉得自己就像贴着一个瓷娃娃。

奇怪，但是又好像不怎么奇怪。

还要试试吗？

李永钦闭上眼睛重新凑了过去，嘴唇先是碰了碰，然后试探着吮吸，他勾着钱锟的脖子，身上的毛毯掉落在地上也不管，由着对方搂紧了自己的腰。楼下是灯火通明的城市，两个人在黑暗的阳台上相拥而吻，柔情又热烈，像是一对真正的恋人。

他们说跟朋友接吻容易失去朋友。李永钦说这番话的时候低着头，居然没敢去看钱锟的眼睛。钱锟一只手放在他的脸上抚摸着：朋友如果这么容易就失去的话，那么不要也罢。

10/  
神使鬼差的劲过去之后，李永钦躺在床上看着一片黑暗觉得尴尬：睡了吗你。

怎么可能睡得着。

后悔了吗。

没。钱锟头枕着双手，解释说：只是在想以后我们要怎么相处。

我们算是交往了吗？

你该不会觉得跟朋友接吻之后时间还能倒流吧。

你不是直男吗？李永钦纳闷。

没，我不知道我算什么，就是——如果你是女人，那我就喜欢女人，如果你是男人，我就喜欢男人。我也不是单纯喜欢男人还是女人，我想我就只是喜欢你，大概。

李永钦人生第一次面对钱锟会变得哑口无言，他沉默了好久，直到钱锟问他：你睡着了吗。

没，就是在反应，你刚刚算是在告白吗？

你觉得算就算是吧。

什么叫就算是吧？

因为一冲动就说了，说完也不知道自己在说什么。钱锟说实话现在大脑一片空白，刚刚发生的一切就像一场幻觉。

我也有点，觉得尴尬又奇怪。李永钦用手揉搓着脸，他一时分不清究竟是应该让自己再清醒一点，还是再糊涂点立刻入睡。要做爱吗，成年人交往不就是要做爱。

我第一次跟朋友做，有点紧张。钱锟说着翻身去拿安全套，李永钦问我之前有个快递落你们家的在哪儿，钱锟说在客厅沙发旁边，你现在找那个干什么？

李永钦说，那是之前跟David在一起的时候我买的润滑，但是我们分手了所以就扔你家没再管了。

……

尽管看不到黑暗当中钱锟的眼神，李永钦依然能想象到他的表情：这是你要问的。

一切准备妥当，李永钦还是觉得很奇怪：要不算了吧。·

钱锟咳嗽了两声来掩饰尴尬，是吧，我也觉得有点奇怪。

两个人身上只穿着内裤，却因为实在提不起兴致而打算放弃了，接吻的场景好像又在大脑里挥之不去。李永钦翻了个身，手臂碰在钱锟的大腿上，只听他深吸了一口气，抓住李永钦的手放在别处。你别乱摸。

我没乱摸。李永钦辩解着，钱锟把手松开闭上眼睛打算重新入睡，却被李永钦反过来拉住握在手里。你觉不觉得我们话太多了所以才会变得尴尬。

打住，别再说了，我睡了。钱锟皱着眉，逼迫自己入睡，李永钦另一只手跟着移过来，放在他的胸口。

别装了钱锟，你真的还睡得着吗？强忍伤身知道吧。

钱锟没搭话，翻了个身趴在他的身上，低下头去在他的眉毛上落下一个吻。他一手勾着钱锟的脖子，一手向下摸，刚刚放在一旁的安全套又被拿过来打开戴上。钱锟脱下他的内裤，分开双腿挤了些润滑涂在他的穴口，凉而湿润的触感让李永钦猛地一缩，钱锟拍了一下他的屁股，说放松点。

他笑钱锟什么时候做的功课，钱锟趴在他耳边说，之前因为想你自慰的时候。李永钦缩着身子，赤裸的胸腔贴着钱锟，仿佛紧贴着心脏。心跳的声音穿过肋骨肌肉和皮肤，碰撞着使得另一个人跟着震动，他们认识这十几年来第一次达到前所未有的共鸣。李永钦随着钱锟的挺身而张开的双腿缠在钱锟的腰上，一次又一次地进入再退出，呼吸跟着变粗加重急促起来，如同他们的身体一样交叠在一起，不管是钱锟还是李永钦，他们都从来没想过跟朋友做爱会是这样的感觉。

在此之前他和他被欲望摧毁不复存在，现在的他和他被高潮重塑成另外的样子。

钱锟射了之后扔掉套子，李永钦的器物被性爱唤醒，等着钱锟拿出来一个新的换上之后，跪趴在床上，钱锟双手扶着他的腰再次进入。这次对于对方的身体都有了更多的经验，钱锟不再那么轻柔缓慢，伸手握着李永钦的阴茎上下撸动，腰上使力，李永钦双手撑着床头，好让钱锟别把自己顶过去撞到柜子。囊袋撞击着小腹发出啪啪的声音，阴茎的抽插伴随着令人面红耳赤的沢沢水声。

李永钦分不清脸上的是眼泪还是汗珠，亦或是两者混合在一起流淌下来，高潮如同电流顺着贯穿全身，刺激得身体控制不住的颤动，他无力地趴了下来，手扶着性器有一搭没一搭地自慰。钱锟给他翻过来，凑过去吻他，手覆在他的手背上顺着抚慰他的欲望。李永钦爽得半张着嘴伸出舌头，钱锟将其含在嘴里，吻得他要喘不过来气。李永钦哼咛着射了出来，精液弄了他一手，也蹭到钱锟的手上去，床单上也是黏黏糊糊的。

两个人相拥而憩，短暂休息了一会儿，李永钦起身去浴室洗澡，钱锟也一起，中指伸进李永钦那里帮他清理，他把腿搭在钱锟的手臂上，两人干脆又做了一次。浴室里又湿又滑，李永钦怎么都扶不住，只得后背抵着墙，钱锟每次进入李永钦单脚站立差点要撑不住。他搂着钱锟，双臂撑在钱锟的肩膀上。外面连绵不绝地下着雨，浴室内热水淋在他们的身上，钱锟本来就白的皮肤稍微用力一下就变红，李永钦索性一口咬在他的锁骨上，连吮带啃，弄出来一个红彤彤的印记，弄完在镜子里指着给钱锟看，表情还挺骄傲。

洗完澡钱锟把床单抽了换了条新的问他：第一次跟朋友做感觉怎么样？

李永钦一头倒在枕头上感慨：其实是还不错，应该早一点就跟你做的。

大概是因为我没早点发现自己不是直男。钱锟说着把手放在李永钦的脑后，指尖轻轻地拍着。

所以钱锟你为什么没早点发现你不是直男啊，我感觉我的人生都浪费在别人身上了。

可能浪费也是一种学习，在学习中学会不要浪费。钱锟说完李永钦没有回话，反倒是传来轻轻的鼻息，原来是睡着了。钱锟笑了笑，给他盖好被子，握着他的手闭上眼睛睡了过去。

11/  
李永钦醒来的时候，钱锟早已起床了，煎了两块黑椒鸡胸肉，准备了沙拉，最后在两个盘子上各盖了一颗颜色鲜亮的太阳蛋。李永钦洗漱完走过去，站在他身后，钱锟转过身来学着那些电影里的主人公们一夜之后，一脸镇定地问：睡得好吗。其实他心里慌得一批，李永钦也一样，两个人谁也不是十几岁的小处男，此时此刻却重现昨晚的尴尬，虽然不是第一次做爱，但第一次跟朋友做爱不会比跟陌生人来得更轻松。

李永钦抿着嘴笑，钱锟问果汁和牛奶想喝哪个，李永钦说我想喝咖啡。

家里只有速溶的，你自己烧水冲一杯凑合。

那还是果汁好了，是那种没纤维的吧。

废话，不是我会拿给你喝吗。钱锟说完埋头吃饭，李永钦也低头不语，吃着吃着李永钦自己笑出了声，钱锟问他在傻笑什么，李永钦说：我们现在很像钱德勒和莫妮卡。③

钱锟歪头笑了一下，说确实。

我们慢慢试着改变接受新身份吧。

我努努力。

钱锟一般不是腻歪的人，李永钦也不是三岁小孩，所以他们没能出现更改昵称，互称小钦钦和小锟锟的反胃局面登场。说是交往了，跟之前一直在做朋友的十几年差不多，说是差不多，但多少还是有些差别。

时不时会出现这样的情况，早晨李永钦看了看表，大喊来不及要迟到了，饭也不吃冲向玄关换鞋子，突然想到什么，又折回来冲到钱锟面前张开胳膊把他抱住。钱锟觉得心脏飘飘悠悠化成一团软乎乎的棉花，他偏过头吻了一下李永钦的侧脸，给他整了整领带，说走吧，路上注意安全。

李永钦说你今天去我家得了，我之前买了瓶酒一直想跟你一起喝——不说了我走啦拜拜！

下班后以李永钦接到消息说下午临时出警，事比较复杂，处理之后回来估计就凌晨了，所以抱歉没时间了。

李永钦多少有点失落，把开瓶器和酒杯又放了回去。等到第四天的凌晨一点多钟，李永钦坐在书房里脸上敷着面膜，对着电脑继续白天尚未完成的工作，突然听到开门的声音，他提拉着拖鞋哒哒哒地冲过去，钱锟打开灯被他一脸面膜吓了一跳。

李永钦说你今天不是回不来。

钱锟说我怕你太想我。

就几天没见，你哪儿有那么大面子被我想。

行吧，那是我太想你了。

临睡前还是一起喝了一杯，李永钦刚洗掉面膜，脸上冰冰凉凉的往钱锟脸上一贴要去亲他，却被他下巴上的胡渣扎到了。你怎么忙得胡子都没时间刮？

最近上面有个传销案子蛮大的，局里协助调查，我这几天每天都在蹲点。

那也太辛苦了。李永钦说完把钱锟拉到浴室里，给他打上泡沫刮了个干净，钱锟只是靠墙站着，已经困到眼皮耷拉下来了。冲掉泡沫，钱锟想要去睡，李永钦倒了自己的须后水给钱锟拍了两下，然后凑过去闻了闻，满意地说：现在你身上也有我的味道了。

钱锟硬撑着笑了一下，步子像是踩着云一样站不稳，好不容易走到床边整个人摔了下去，李永钦把他扶好，钱锟已经昏睡了过去。

印象里钱锟一直是能把生活安排得井井有条的那种人，早上总是比自己醒得更早，上班几乎不会迟到，晚上有时候忙得比自己更晚。购买日需，回来做饭，李永钦总是切个菜下来就腰酸背痛，也不知道钱锟是怎么把那么多事情全部做到的。回来就倒下，这样的钱锟很少见，但又总被李永钦撞见，又或者是说他习惯性地全部展现给李永钦一个人了。

李永钦躺下后伸出手臂，抱住沉睡中的钱锟，把脸埋在他的肩头。依靠一下我也很好，不要自己一个人撑着，就我们像一直以来那样继续互相依靠吧。

人终于抓了，案子破了，钱锟被批了个假，李永钦也腾了个空档出来一起回钱锟父母家里，见了钱妈妈掏出来一个手提包做礼物，说我刚在柜台上看到，就觉得这个包太适合您了，简直就是为了您生产出来的，非您不可了。钱爸爸笑呵呵说来就来了，还买什么东西，怪见外的。

是啊永钦，那次我住院也是多亏了你，怎么还好意思让你带礼物回来。

妈你什么时候住的院我怎么不知道？钱锟正疑惑着，李永钦从身后又变出来一盒补品说专门给叔叔带的，你们就收下吧，反正钱锟也三天两头就去我爸妈那里串门，不知道还以为他才是我爸妈亲生的。

你妈跳舞的时候心脏病犯了，多亏了永钦啊，一听说就赶来医院连着照顾了三天没怎么合眼。你天天忙着执行任务，我们哪里顾得上找你。

永钦也忙，你们别老麻烦人家。钱锟在背后悄悄握着李永钦的手，两个人像是上课在后面偷偷摸摸亲热的学生情侣。

对了小钦呐，那几天你跟你那个男朋友总是在电话里吵，两个人没事吧，年轻人之间是要多体谅。钱妈妈给倒了杯水，李永钦坐在那里慢慢喝，说没事，我们合不来，早分手了。说完抬眼看了看进厨房准备做饭的钱锟，。

分了就分了，让你不开心的人就是配不上你的人，什么时候你跟小锟都安定下来，我就放心了。两个人坐在那里聊天，钱爸爸坐在另一边看电视，时不时插一句：是啊，你们两个只要健康安定，我们就都放心了，做父母的哪个不希望孩子平安幸福呢。

李永钦点头应着，起身去厨房里找钱锟，钱锟问你们仨又在那里说什么悄悄话呢？

没说什么。看见钱锟围裙上的那个结李永钦强迫症犯了就不舒服，给他拆了重新又系了一个，系完顺手从背后抱住钱锟，说我们下次要不要试试捆绑？

正做饭呢你在这儿胡说。

我绑你还是你绑我？李永钦使坏地凑在钱锟耳朵边吹气。

钱锟转过头刚好能亲到他的脸，笑了笑说：我那儿还有手铐，再闹人我就给你铐起来。李永钦举手投降：我输了我输了，钱警官你忙吧，我继续去客厅嗑瓜子聊天了。

12/  
双休日一大早，李永钦起床伸了个懒腰，钱锟又在窗户边侍弄他那些花花草草，李永钦走过去说再这么下去，我估计要赖你家了。

你本来就天天赖我家里。

怎么你不愿意吗？

我哪里敢啊。浇完水钱锟拍拍手上的土，到水龙头前洗手。

深秋室外的行道树的叶子纷纷变黄，一阵风吹过便打着旋地洒落下来，唯独钱锟这些植物还是生机盎然的样子，李永钦走过来蹲在花盆边上看了很久。

心情有变好一点吗？钱锟说：我每次看着它们长得很好，心情就会跟着变好。

现代人活得太寂寞了，总是要有其他生物陪伴才能缓解。你像我，我就总是想养一只小猫。

想养为什么不养？

十几岁的时候只想着要爱，二十多岁往后慢慢意识到爱也是要负责任的，想要爱的时候也要做好承担责任的准备才行。李永钦站起来，一时间有些头晕：好了不聊废话了，来吃饭吧。

饭后钱锟靠在沙发上看书，李永钦枕在他的腿上闭眼睛休息，两个人一人带了个耳机一起听歌。李永钦听到一半突然睁开眼睛说：我前几天收到那个学长给我发消息了，说道歉什么的。

哪个学长？

就是那个，当时跟我玩得还行，但是你们高中打了一架，之后我跟你就没怎么说过话的那个。

哦，那个啊。

他怎么会突然想起来给我道歉，印象里他也没有我的手机号码吧。

钱锟仍然专心看书，随口说大概是找哪个同学要了吧。

你知道说起来还挺无语，他给我道歉，我才知道当时年级里有些人我是变态的话，最开始是从他那里传出来的，你打他的时候就知道了吗？

钱锟摇了摇头，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，说不知道，我就是看他不顺眼。

哟呵，钱警官还有这样一面啊，看人不顺眼就打。

倒是你，人家不喜欢你，你还蒙在鼓里什么都不知道。

李永钦说那也没办法，我一开始跟他一起玩，是因为觉得他像你。结果你们俩打了一架，啊，我终于想起来为什么了，我以为你知道我是gay看我不顺眼所以从我身边的人下手，也就是因此高中就没再敢再靠近你。

啊？李永钦我看你不顺眼为什么要去揍他而不是直接来揍你？动动脑子想想好吧。

十七岁那会儿少年怀春，你懂个屁。

你怀谁的春，还什么觉得像我，他那种人渣哪里像我。钱锟越说越激动，手里的书都气得放下了，李永钦抓着他的手，对上他的视线眨了眨眼，说因为你们都听周杰伦。

……李永钦你知道那个年代全世界听周杰伦的人有多少吗？

我怎么知道，我来中国之前只爱kpop，什么时候听过周杰伦？

反正我跟他一点都不像好吧。

怪我那会儿识人不善。

我真是……算了算了，这个话题打住，感觉再继续下去又要吵起来。

什么叫又啊，在你眼里我就是动不动跟你吵架的人吗？李永钦说着摘掉耳机从他腿上爬起来，眼神里带着几分犀利。

李永钦你不要无理取闹。

李永钦说着伸手去摘他的眼镜：我就无理取闹了。

钱锟不说话顺势把人摁床上，书轻轻反扣在李永钦的脸上挡住他上半张脸吻了上去。

李永钦把书拿开看着他笑：要在沙发上做吗？

13/  
因为做了个系列报道，引起了很高的热度，上面发了一笔奖金，李永钦请下属一起聚餐。点完餐之后李永钦出门给钱锟打电话，说今天不回去了。

喝酒的话告诉我地址，等我这边结束之后去接你。

李永钦手指夹着烟，脸上笑成了一朵花：好啊，我等会儿给你发定位。

开心归开心，少喝一点别伤身体。

知道啦，今天只喝两杯，多一杯绝对不碰。

我刚刚听到你下属是不是叫你了，去好好玩吧，电话先挂了，等会儿见。

好，拜拜！李永钦收起手机，才看到是黄冠亨：菜上了你们先吃就可以，不用叫我。

黄冠亨忙拜拜手，说我出来抽根烟。结果摸了摸身上口袋也没摸出来一根。李永钦没拆穿他，从包里翻出来烟盒递了过去，黄冠亨抽出来一根说谢谢，然后放在嘴里，李永钦伸出手给他点燃。黄冠亨吸了一口，呛得他连连咳嗽，李永钦看着他笑：不会抽也不用强迫自己，怪难受的。

黄冠亨拿在手里站在旁边，静静地垂着头。

这几天累坏了吧。

黄冠亨点了点头，只听李永钦继续说：做新闻这一行就是这样，需要你对新闻里的人和事保持冷静和客观，但是呢同一个事不同的媒体报道也不一样，受众又会根据你对新闻进行主观性的观点输出来选择要不要继续关注你们家的新闻。既要我们有感情，又要我们没有感情，想想确实要累死了。

读书的时候没想过会这么难，看到那些事情总会带着自己的情绪先入为主，负面事件看多了就会共情，很不好受。黄冠亨说完挠了挠后脑勺。我有点迷茫，不知道自己该怎么办。

我进网媒之前在电视台干，你能想象得到吗？家里以为电视台铁饭碗安稳，就把我塞进去养老了。李永钦说完好像想起了自己当年的样子。体制内规矩多，不像这里，相对还是有点自由。我当时还是新人，跟着前辈们一起跑外采，一位六十多岁的男性，因为赔了八十万，在理财公司的办公室里浑身缠满电线自杀了。我们当时赶往现场的路上，一个四十多岁的男摄像师拿逝者的遗孀讲黄段子取乐，女工作人员都很尴尬，只有男人们跟着起哄大笑，我直接对着摄像说，陈老师你讲笑话前能先看看当事人什么情况吗。

后来呢？

李永钦笑了笑说：后来气氛变得很尴尬，尴尬到大家都没声音了。摄像气冲冲地拍摄结束，他一个人把储存卡塞给记者，自己打车提前下班回家了。回去写新闻稿的时候，上面说不让提理财也不让投资，我跟我们部长大吵一架，说不让提怎么写，这条我弄好之后你们是不是又要压下来不让报道。部长说我也没办法，我说这条要是发不出来，我他妈就不干了。

所以就真的不干了吗？

嗯，上面不让发，当时关于经济上的一切都不让提，只能表现一片祥和。我就这么傻乎乎地一直跟人吵架，吵架也解决不了问题，但我就是憋着太难受了。想到跟着电梯上楼的时候，楼层到了，一打开门地面上用红漆写着18，像人血。警察在外面保护现场维持秩序，其他投钱进去的人守在公司门口，工作人员早跑路了，逝者遗孀也是个头发花白的阿姨，急匆匆地从电梯出来，进去看自己丈夫的遗体。现在想想也挺难受的，八十万对普通人来说，可能是一辈子的积蓄，养老和留给子女的遗产，就这么搭进去了。我能理解你，因为我们是人，有感情，所以总会共情。

李永钦说完吐了一口烟：接触新闻，不可能不接触到各种各样的好事和坏事，民生新闻其实就是不同人的人生，你作为看客在观察别人的人生时，要脱敏，但也应该对自己的人性有所保持。你在意这几天的事我可以理解，真的，这话不是空话，慢慢学着接受情绪吧，如果接受不了的话也可以跟人聊聊发泄一下。

谢谢老板。

我哪儿是什么老板啊，跟你一样也是给人打工的。

谢谢永钦哥。黄冠亨把烟掐了，你那时候也是这么熬过来的吗？

是啊，不熬过来也没办法。我采访过彩票中奖二百万的新闻，也采访过产后抑郁的母亲抱着孩子自尽的新闻。想想当事人也就二十多岁，大学刚毕业在银行工作，孩子刚半岁。  
我们去采访的路上下了大暴雨，但到了地方很邪门天晴了，不方便找家属，就采访了村民和邻居，他们说之前就有一次要跳井，被人救下来了，这次半夜抱着孩子跳进水里第二天才被人发现。但天晴也就晴了五分钟，我们采访完回到车里，就又开始下大暴雨。  
下班之后我觉得特别难受，找钱锟喝酒，一边喝一边抱着他大哭，说你知道那个水有多深吗，一米多一点的水坑，甚至连小溪池塘都算不上的深度，她是毫无求生欲望了才会那样，活生生地把自己淹死。他就一直听我发泄情绪一直安慰我，之后我发烧请假了一天，等烧退了就又回去上班。  
冠亨我不会跟你说肯定会好的，因为会不会好没人知道，但是我们都要慢慢学着去接受。

好，我知道了。

走吧，回去吃饭吧，多吃点我请客。

饭后钱锟来了，打电话给李永钦说自己在门外等着，挂掉电话李永钦说我对象来接我要走了。同事一个个笑着说走吧走吧，饭吃饱了狗粮还被塞一嘴，领导你真的有够烦人。李永钦很得意地说：帮你们均衡一下营养。说完道别跑到门口，钱锟站在那里张开双臂把他接在怀里。

两个人往停车场走，钱锟拉着他的手说：好大一股烟味。

你不喜欢啊？

不是我喜不喜欢，抽烟对身体也很不好，我是担心你的健康。

那好吧，我明天开始就戒烟，不让你担心。

李永钦觉得自己很像风筝，钱锟则是那根牵着他的线。他总是大喊一声，我走啦拜拜，就冲出门去，钱锟在原地等待，笑着说好啊，路上注意安全。不管他飞到哪里，身后总有这根线牵着自己，可以飞得更高，也总能被收回。

现在，他累了，要跟他的线一起回家了。

14/  
冬天很快就来了，钱锟生日那天李永钦跟父母回了一趟曼谷，整个家族的人聚在一起。晚上吃完饭抽空跟钱锟通视频电话，钱锟在外面执勤休息，给李永钦看天上掉下来的雪花，李永钦给他看自己身上穿的t恤，顺便给他看看小孩子们围在一起玩烟花。他说：生日快乐新年快乐！全都快乐！

钱锟笑着说谢谢你，你也快乐。你的礼物我收到了。

喜欢吗？

更喜欢你能在我身边就好了。

李永钦缩着脖子说：钱警官你好肉麻。上班的时候把新包背过去吧，你再拿那个旧包真的丢人。

丢什么人，我怎么觉得我好像被你包养了一样，好歹也是公职人员，出去让人家怎么看我。

我包养我男朋友天经地义，他们爱怎么看就怎么看。

钱锟笑着说那好吧。

雪这么大你穿厚点不要着凉。

没关系，我穿的很厚，里面贴的还有暖宝宝。

李永钦听完满意地点点头。

钱锟小声对着话筒说：我很想你，快回来吧。

李永钦听完笑起来，大声喊：我也很想你，马上就回去！

小声一点啦——钱锟忙把音量调到最小，耳朵不知道是被冻得通红还是窘迫变得通红。

一周后李永钦一个人提前回来了，拎着大包小包，钱锟早知道他又要为了好看受冻，带着一条大羽绒服去机场接他，热咖啡放在一旁等待。一上车李永钦哆哆嗦嗦，脸被冻得发白，裹着羽绒服手里捧着咖啡，钱锟把暖气开到最大，就这么一路开回了家。

二月末是李永钦的生日，钱锟难得一次请假做了个小蛋糕给他，下班一开门钱锟端了出来，生日蜡烛的烛光温柔地跳动，映着钱锟的脸也变得格外柔和。李永钦笑着说你是不是胖了，钱锟说你能不能别毁气氛，我就胖了三公斤，明天开始就继续跑步。李永钦闭上眼睛许愿，说祝钱锟永远不要长胖，也就再也不用辛苦减肥了。

钱锟说我谢谢你，快吃蛋糕吧。

李永钦几勺下去，发现嘴巴里多了个东西，他吐出来发现是个戒指，他拿在手里笑着说：怎么还用这么老土的办法，万一我咽下去了怎么办。

那没办法，只能去洗胃了。钱锟说完收起玩笑话，认真地说你不用觉得有压力，就当做装饰品戴戴就好了。因为我觉得跟你在一起很开心，所以以后也想继续这样，不是什么沉重的约定，反正就是……我觉得这是我对你的一个承诺，我们可以一直这样轻松地生活下去就好了。

我明白你的意思。李永钦笑着戴在中指上，说很好看，我很喜欢。

不枉钱锟从当季新款里挑了好久：你要是想的话也可以当做是求婚，但我又不想束缚你，你……算了我不说你肯定能懂。

当然啦。李永钦开心地摸着戒指，一直开心到晚上他们一起窝在沙发里看电视，还是很开心地把手指上的戒指转个不停。我还是第一次从人这里收到戒指。

我也是第一次送人戒指，本来也在犹豫到底合不合适要不要送，毕竟我们也就在一起才几个月。

才几个月啊，但我们已经在一起度过了十几年。李永钦把钱锟的手握在手里，两枚戒指碰在一起发出细微的金属响声。

如果你想恋爱呢，我们就恋爱，如果你想订婚呢，我们就算订婚，如果你想结婚呢，我想想跟着你去泰国办理手续也不是不行。形式不重要，重要的是在一起很快乐。我觉得这就足够了。

我们现在不是已经在过同居生活了嘛。

是呀。钱锟跟他的手十指相扣：如果在一起呢，你喜欢小孩，我们可以一起领养小孩，不喜欢小孩，你不是喜欢小猫吗，我们慢慢有时间的时候可以一起领养小猫。一个人的话会辛苦，但是有我在，两个人就可以一起承担了。

先养小猫吧，明年我就混到高层了，那时候不会这么忙，就可以养小猫了

两人说过的念想就像种好的种子，只要等待时间浇灌，就能生长出新的花朵。

15/  
春夏秋去冬又来，一年过去又是一年。

李永钦在三十二岁这年许下的生日愿望居然以这样的方式实现了，消息通过黄冠亨传过来，小男生犹犹豫豫不知道到底要不要告诉他，总是瞒不住的。李永钦放下手里的工作，看着黄冠亨一脸茫然，低头打开手机给钱锟拨电话，对方无应答印证了黄冠亨所言的真实性，李永钦仍然在试图自欺欺人，新闻网站已经陆陆续续发布标题，同时社交平台开始出现相关搜索词条。

人们要关注的信息实在是眼花缭乱，根本看不过来，新闻很快被淹没在浩瀚的信息海洋里。李永钦拿着手机冲了出去，失了魂似地驱车赶往目的地。现场被封锁，闲杂人等和媒体统统被封禁在外面，李永钦说我认识，我认识，他是我——话到了嘴边，却不知道要如何张口，最终说他是我朋友。

维持秩序的警察说亲属才可以，朋友请在外耐心等待。李永钦第一次意识到他与他之间原本如此亲密无间，此时此刻却隔着鸿沟。李永钦说求求你让我进去看看他，求求你……这时的李永钦看到来来往往的相关人员进行着常规调查和取证，他希望能钱锟能穿着一模一样的制服从人群里挤出来，跟自己挥手，他腿软地跪坐在地上，不肯相信这一切居然是真实的。

最终是肖俊红着眼睛赶来把他扶起带进封锁线内，遗体就放在地上，盖了一层白布，露出的那只手上的同款戒指显得格外刺眼。肖俊解释说是一个刚刑满释放的男人要跳楼自杀，锟哥一直努力在劝，但对方死意已决，所以……肖俊哽咽了半天：所以锟哥伸手了，人没救回来，就意外跟着都……都……

二十六层的天台，李永钦明白，他什么都明白。肖俊劝他不要看，李永钦也就没看，手指碰了一下那只戴着戒指的手，冰冷的触感让他很不适应。钱锟的手向来是温热的，一年四季的温热，这个温度让李永钦打了个哆嗦。

葬礼在一周后举行，遗体被修补完整，看起来跟生前没什么两样，但又大不一样，原来这就是被抽走了灵魂的样子，李永钦心想。警局领导致辞悼念之后，家属走在最前，同事和亲友走到前面悼念。李永钦一身丧服，一个人站在队伍最后，看着墓碑上年轻的笑脸不肯上前。如果不说再见，是不是就不算再见。

快结束的时候，阴沉了一周的天空终于飘零下来几片雪花，先是很小很小的几片，再后来大团的雪花像是被人撕碎了的棉絮，悠悠然然地落了下来。李永钦被冻得失去知觉，回到家的时候刘扬扬担心地跟过来，喊了一声哥。李永钦拜拜手，一个人走进浴室，把浴缸放满热水，脱下衣服进去蜷着身体被热水拥抱，就这么一直泡了很久很久，一直到手指和脚趾的皮肤发白起皱，身体终于被温暖得恢复了一些，水温变凉后，一开始暖热复苏的身体也跟着变凉。

反复的变热和变凉，这些感知李永钦变得迟钝了很多，仿佛负责感知的神经末梢跟着灵魂死去了一样。

休假期间，他一直呆在家里，不是吃就是睡，再不就是喝喝酒抽抽烟，然后继续睡。刘扬扬一放学就往他这里跑，董思成那边放下工作过来见了他一面，黄旭熙也跟着过来了，李永钦说我真的没事，你们去那里看看钱锟就回去吧。黄冠亨下班后敲开他家的门，半天憋出来一句：我不会跟你说肯定会好的，因为会不会好没人知道，但是我们都要慢慢学着去接受。

李永钦笑着说你成长了哈，拿我跟你说过的话来安慰我。但是我真的没事，你回去吧，我这边请假之后你肯定变得很忙。

黄冠亨离开了，家里又只剩下他一个人了，习惯性地拿出一根烟放进嘴里，李永钦没点燃，把打火机放了回去，烟折断了扔进垃圾桶。打开冰箱，里面除了他的那些宝贝们什么都没有。跟钱锟交往之后，基本在钱锟那里同居了，极少数情况下，钱锟来李永钦家里，会带来些吃的，收拾之后塞进冰箱，嘱托他记得好好吃饭，现在冰箱没有那些了。

没有了。

原来道别不是对离开的人，而是对着留下的人，一直以来都后知后觉的李永钦，现在的感受终于逐渐浓烈起来。他习惯于让别人做留下来的那个，自己提前逃离现场，现在他被留下来了。

李永钦看着冰箱里的东西，眼泪突然止不住地向下流淌。这些天以来他一直在有意回避钱锟已经离开的事实，钱锟家里他一步都没敢踏入，怕打开门闻到他的味道，看到他的东西，捕捉到他的影子就会想到事实，但事实永远不是我们逃避就能完成回避的存在。慢慢学着去接受，道理说起来太简单了。

钱锟的那对戒指，被李永钦收了起来。假期结束之后，李永钦重新回去工作，容光焕发，看起来恢复的很好。

晚上又去很早之前常去的gay吧喝酒，认识新的人，认识新的人就可以忘记旧的人了。确实还是有用的，李永钦认识了新的男人，对方很高很帅很有钱很温柔很完美，如果钱锟在的话，再也不会说他看男人没眼光这茬。

交往了一个月之后，他们约在酒店里，临到做爱的那一步，李永钦突然哭了起来，他哭着说对不起对不起，再等等我现在还不行。男人笨手笨脚给他擦眼泪，以为他害怕不敢更近一步了，李永钦说对不起，我没意识到我会那么喜欢别人，如果你真的喜欢我，请等一等，我可以的。

我一定可以忘掉你的，真的，钱锟我一定可以忘掉你。

那天他们什么也没发生，李永钦穿好衣服不知不觉车开到了钱锟家里，钱锟的父母请人来打扫过房间，李永钦的东西之前都被送回来了，房子过段时间就要转售出去。打开门他窝在沙发上，空气里有着灰尘的味道，以及尚未完全消逝的钱锟的味道。他抱着钱锟的抱枕，终于决定好好回想着这发生过的一切。

其实他知道那件事，钱锟任职以来的第一个案子，当时钱锟酒后和他哭诉，李永钦想忘记来着，可不知道为什么，他什么都记得。

他也恨过为什么跳下去就跳下去，非要再带走一个人。老套的因果循环，这因李永钦偏心觉得不能算是钱锟的因，这果更不应该由他来承担。但李永钦也明白，有些事情是命中注定的，就算再来一次，钱锟也依然会去阻止对方的求死，依然会拼命抓住对方的手，即使奇迹不会出现，自己会被重力拖下去，他也依然不会放手。要他为了活下去而放手这种事钱锟做不到的，内疚感同样能慢慢磨杀掉一个人的人心。事已至此，只能说是命中注定了吧。

离开钱锟家，李永钦跟男人没再见过面，生日那天收到了礼物，是一只小猫，钱锟还在的时候跟人家好说歹说要领养的。他们约好了要一起来爱和一起来承担，结果就这么违约了。搂着小猫，李永钦终于决定把之前的老电影翻出来再看一遍，因为都是和钱锟在一起看的，所以他刚走的时候李永钦全部收起来放在储物柜里了。

电影开始，还带着噪点的胶卷相机记录下当时那些年轻的演员，他们穿着白色的校服衬衫，走在夏日的蒸蒸热气当中，身后是大片大片浓浓的绿意。

小猫喵喵地叫了两声，在李永钦的怀里找了个舒服的姿势蜷好，在他的肚子那里暖乎乎的。李永钦摸了摸怀里的小猫，想起仿佛还在昨天的十七岁，跟电影里一样，画面如此鲜活。

十七岁的李永钦，那时刚刚转入高一七班，第一天上学站在讲台上用不怎么熟练的中文做自我介绍，目光落在第三排靠窗的男生身上。男生皮肤很白，黑黑的碎发乖顺地垂在额前，看了他一眼又转头看向窗外。课间的时候几乎所有同学都围在他的座位前，跟他热情的打招呼，唯独那个男生没有。

放学后，大家整理好东西飞奔出教室，李永钦还没反应过来，这才慢慢地收拾书包，教室里仅剩的另一个男生走出门后又拐了回来，走到他面前说：要好好道别才行。

李永钦抬起头看着他的脸，看到他咧开嘴角，露出很温柔的笑：李永钦同学你好，我叫钱锟。

你好。李永钦看到他伸过来的手，便跟着握了一下。

明天见！说完十七岁的钱锟红着耳朵冲出教室逃开了。

坐在座位上的李永钦看着他的背影，小声说了句：明天见。

李永钦还是很难忘记，但他决定不再后悔，正如十四年后的那天，Ktv里钱锟唱：  
不知道你又有没有 挂念这老友  
或者自己 早已想通透  
来年陌生的 是昨日 最亲的某某  
总好于 那日我 没有  
没有 遇过 某某①

end  
2.5w+  
20200925

1.来源于《最佳损友》歌词  
2.电影《一一》的台词  
3.《老友记》里的角色  
4\. 我可能不会爱你 就是这个剧的设定


End file.
